ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Moon Stuck
Moon Stuck is the eleventh episode of Evan Billion. Plot On the moon, Evan and the gang were fighting a moon rover combined with a robot who wanted to blow it up. Evan was SA. He made a writing rope and lassoed the bomb. He told Kevin to open up the robot's chest, and Kevin did that by making moon maces and repeatedly punching the robot's chest. There was a rectangular hole in the robot's chest, and Evan made some writing stairs. He ran up the stairs and put the bomb in. The robot was about to take it out, so Rocket stretched where the hole was to make a new cover. Sharpoint continued fighting him, and the bomb exploded, destroying the robot. Rocket regenerated, and the explosion touched the Billiontrix and made it turn orange. Evan tried to turn back to normal, but couldn't. He kept trying, but Kevin pulled all of them back into the ship and flew away quickly. He said that Plumbers would inspect them. Then, Kevin told to transform back already, but Evan said that was just the thing. He couldn't. Theme song! At Florida, Kevin was inspecting the Billiontrix. After turning Evan into a few aliens and asking him how he feeled, Kevin said that they should live with it and see how it turns out. Evan was Flat and wanted to write a story. He was able to write three times as fast by using his three right hands, but he had to squeeze the pencils, and squeezing his hands was the method used to shoot arrows, and he accidentally shot arrows at the pencils, breaking them. He tried again with three other pencils, but the same thing happened. Evan tried Sportacus and broke the last 3 pencils. Other problems happened with the aliens, such as Evan who used Clawnormous to try to hold his pee destroying the bathroom, and Evan using Stunner to hide in the refrigerator and blending in with the donuts, and Rocket found him easily, so he was to be the last one to arrive and fight Widemouth, who was trying to steal technology to fix his machines. Rocket was first, who stretched one end around Widemouth and the other end around a fire hydrant, but the fire hydrant popped up and squirted Rocket. Kevin was next. He absorbed the fire hydrant and tried to make a thing to stick Widemouth to the ground. But the fire hydrant was weak due to popping up, and had no strong support. Widemouth easily broke out of it and crushed Kevin with his tongue. Sharpoint was third. He had some large diamond claws and repeatedly stabbed Widemouth, but Widemouth rolled on his side, so Sharpoint fell and slipped on the water, causing him to crash into Rocket and Kevin. They all crashed into a building. Evan noticed that the others went, so Evan came and stunned Widemouth. That happened before Widemouth destroyed a lot of stuff. Kevin apologized for making Evan last, but Evan did not care about apologies. He just wanted to get used to all his aliens, and he was doing Stunner right now. Evan went into the basement and made some rings, that made some stairs. He jumped up the stairs, and then made more rings, and used agility to dodge them and get back to the bottom. He stunned the rings, and counted the amount of seconds that they were stunned. It was about a minute, then when they went at Evan again, he dodged them and stunned them. When he counted to 59 seconds, he jumped in the air and kept on dodging the rings. Then he sucked the rings back in, and started deciding on a new alien. He wanted Absorbo, but accidentally turned into Sportacus again. He blasted balls, then flew around and reflected them with his face. He spun around and went down and up in the air a lot, then combined his strength and flight to turn into a cannonball. He smashed all the balls, then turned to normal and blasted faster balls. He flew next to the balls with super speed, then combined his balls and flight to control the balls. He paired the balls into groups of 3, then made the balls attack each other. He played with his balls for a while, when Kevin called him up. Widemouth had snuck into a technology store and gotten the technology he wanted. The team went to town and Kevin let Evan start the fight. Evan combined his strength and flight and turned into a cannonball, and started smacking Widemouth around. Kevin absorbed Evan and made mace hands, and started smashing Widemouth's tail and fins. Rocket and Sharpoint started taking the technology and returned it. When Widemouth noticed this, he ate the team except Evan, and put his technology on again. Then Widemouth grabbed Evan with his tongue and started throwing him around. Evan got an idea. He flew out of range. When he saw Widemouth couldn't grab him, he backed up a little bit. When he was in Widemouth's range again, Widemouth started to grab him with his tongue. Evan turned around and combined his balls with his speed to make fire balls, and put them on Widemouth's tongue. Widemouth moved his tongue around a lot and tried to get the balls off, which caused him to open his mouth. Evan flew into Widemouth's mouth and rescued his team. His team were glad that he saved them and Evan told them to focus on the fight. Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint defeated Widemouth with little attempt. Evan said that he got used to Stunner and Sportacus, and would get used to more. Widemouth layed down on a piece of metal that made it fling into Evan. Evan reflected it and blasted balls at the same time, accidentally making bomb balls. The bomb balls went into the fire balls and exploded, which made the Billiontrix turn green again, and Evan turned back to normal. Evan said that he will get used to this form, and started practicing his Osmosian powers. Characters *Evan Levin *Kevin Levin *Rocket *Sharpoint Villains *Moon Robot *Widemouth Aliens Used *SA (first appearance) *Upside Up *Humanimate *Flat *Sportacusx2, second time he wanted Absorbo *Clawnormous *Stunner Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Ultimatehero